Sueños Salvajes
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: La vida siempre se encargará de enseñarles a las personas las consecuencias que trae el no arriesgarse en su momento y no aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentan. Sí, justamente Aomine Daiki, lo estaba sintiendo así. RETO DE FANFICKER'S. [Día cuatro: One-shot basado en una canción triste.]


**RETO DE FANFICKER'S**

 **Día cuatro:** _One-shot basado en una canción triste._

* * *

—Basado en la canción de Taylor Swift, llamada **"Wildest Dreams"**.

—AoKaga Lover's, advierto que aquí puede que sufran un poquito, luego no me reclamen(?).

—No es AU, sin embargo, puede contener OoC, porque se ambienta ocho después de la preparatoria.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 _ **Asddadadsdf, ayer no pude publicar el reto del día cuatro, porque estuve muy ocupada con las posadas navideñas ;u; Pido disculpas por eso.**_  
 _ **Pero ahora, aquí estoy trayéndoles lo correspondiente para éste día, asldjsdalkjasdl.**_

 _ **Edité la historia, que subí ayer, por si antes la leyeron y ahora quieren volver a leerla(?).**_

 _ **Bueno, les dejo leer. Tampoco me odien por eso(?).**_

* * *

 _/Viernes 4 de Abril del 2014/_

" _Estoy enamorado de ti, Aomine"._

La alarma de su despertador sonó bruscamente, razón por la cual se terminó saliendo de su amado sueño de golpe y sujetándose de la cabeza, atribuyendo ese hecho al porque su corazón ahora estaba latiendo acelerado. Pero el muchacho peliazul de piel morena frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de su preparatoria que ahora regresó a él en un sueño. ¿Qué maldito caso tenía traer esas tonterías a su cabeza justo ahora, antes de tomar su vuelo para su próximo trabajo? Probablemente su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala racha por el simple motivo de que sabía con quién compartiría sus labores en esta ocasión, y como era una persona profesional, es que, pese a ese pasado compartido, no se iba a negar a este papel que prometía mucho para su imagen.

El chico de cabellos azules apenas se incorporó cuando la puerta de su lujoso departamento comenzó a ser golpeada con frenesí entusiasta. Con eso era fácil saber de quién se traba, incluso si la persona al otro lado de la puerta no hubiese gritado.

— ¡Aominecchi! —sí, sin duda alguna, Kise venía de _castroso_ como siempre— ¿Por qué tardas tanto?, ¡vas a perder el vuelo sino te apuras!

—Tsk… —pero Aomine simplemente hizo un gesto de molestia y altanería, para después meterse a dar una ducha sin preocupación alguna, dejando a aquel visitante (que también era su amigo) ahí afuera, tocando la puerta sin cansancio, porque sabía todavía había tiempo.

El agua era relajante para el cuerpo de Aomine Daiki, bastante; tomar una ducha con él sería el sueño de cualquier mujer del mundo. Pues sí, porque ahora ese chico de ojos azules y piel cobriza, que en el pasado de su juventud fue un gran jugador de basquetbol en su preparatoria, la vida le había sonreído de tal modo que luego de dedicarse un tiempo al gran trabajo de policía, terminó encontrando un futuro prometedor como actor.  
La suerte le había llegado de maravilla, y eso que él no creía en eso.  
Todas las mujeres caían a sus pies, incluso con los hombres tenía popularidad, aunque él siempre alegó, no eran lo suyo. No obstante, estando todas esas nuevas y famosas leyes a favor de la sociedad _LGTB_ , el mundo del cine había ascendido en demasía con todas esas ideas nuevas y por supuesto que Aomine también estaba incluido en ellas, como el gran talentoso actor que es.

Probablemente, si esa oferta le hubiese llegado unos tres años atrás, la hubiese rechazado con total descaro, porque Aomine era un hombre, ¿qué ganas de actuar algo con otro hombre? Tratándose de cosas románticas, para eso existían las mujeres, ¿no? Al menos, eso creía hasta ese entonces.  
Pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante, desde que como toda estrella cae en muchos problemas con el alcohol e incluso las drogas y su trabajo y fama se vio fatalmente comprometido, y su familia en seria preocupación. Debía agradecer el hecho de que Satsuki y Kise no lo dejaron caer; estos dos son los que siempre se mantenían muy cerca de él.  
Su aceptación por la diversidad sexual fue gracias a la rehabilitación e influyó bastante Kise, quién se encontraba comprometido con aquel chico gruñón, que antaño era el capitán de la preparatoria de Kaijo en el equipo de basquetbol. Nada del otro mundo, tampoco es que su vida estuviese repleta de personas homosexuales, y su mentalidad nueva estaba siendo puesta a prueba con aquella oferta de trabajo que le llegó desde hace tres meses.

Se podía decir que Daiki tenía cierta curiosidad, hacía siete años desde que no había visto a aquel estúpido pelirrojo, y de alguna manera, sentía cierta rareza en su interior.  
Tal vez porque su conciencia le decía que le debía una disculpa.

* * *

Himuro le dio espacio a Kagami para que fuese al baño, donde este último se mojó el cabello y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque sus hebras rojizas eran algo rebeldes, al final terminaron dándole un toque bastante jovial por la forma en que se acomodaron.  
Por eso, cuando el pelirrojo se vio al espejo, fue inevitable que no recordara a cierto peliazul, que no es como si antes no lo hubiese pensado, si ahora mismo iría a tomar un vuelo para un trabajo con ese moreno.

Porque sí, luego de la desastrosa graduación de la preparatoria que tuvo Taiga, terminó regresando a América junto con Tatsuya, guiados por Alex también, para estudiar ambos ahí la Universidad.  
Y estuvo en varios equipos de basquetbol, pero él no solo era un simple atleta, era un chico por demás guapísimo y el público femenino lo aclamaba mucho, por supuesto. Eso llamó la atención de varias personas, y ofertas de trabajos que no solo era de deportes, llegaron a Kagami; mismas que al principio rechazó, hasta la primera vez que participó en un comercial para _Coca-cola_ en compañía de Himuro. Y así fue cómo pensó que no estaría nada mal dedicarse como segundo trabajo, el actuar, además, si el pelinegro ya era un famoso cantante y todavía deportista, él también podía.  
Así es como había terminado de actor.

Las preferencias sexuales de Kagami dejaron de ser un secreto cuando unos paparazzi le cacharon un día en que Kise llegó a visitarle—pues por la insistencia del rubio nunca dejaron de estar comunicados, luego de eso, el pelirrojo lo empezó a considerar un buen amigo y por eso cada que podían, se veían— y estando en un estado de ebriedad, se besaron, aunque no es como si no supieran lo que estaban haciendo tampoco. Los rumores empezaron desde ese día, hasta que información sobre el hecho de que en preparatoria mantuvo una relación sentimental con uno de sus amigos, Kuroko Tetsuya, llegó a la prensa y todo se desató.  
Y aunque Taiga se hubiese aceptado así como era, la presión de todo el mundo del espectáculo señalándolo y centrándose en él, porque no solo decían cosas positivas, sino negativas, lo había hecho entrar en una crisis fatal de identidad. Afortunadamente, nunca estuvo solo, había tenido a un hermano con él, Tatsuya, y a Alex, que era como su madre, cuando su padre había renegado de él por la misma presión social de la prensa.

Ahora todas esas cosas eran del pasado, así que no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar el nuevo trabajo que surgió, con eso de todas las nuevas leyes y derechos de las personas de diferentes preferencias sexuales. Al contrario, sería un honor para Kagami todo eso. Antes tal vez hubiese sido un problema, mas ahora no, sin embargo, nunca se llegó a imaginar que la persona con quién le tocaría hacer de protagónico sería la primera persona que amó—porque a Kuroko simplemente lo quiso, no se enamoró—, Aomine.

Cuando los ojos de Himuro contemplaron al pelirrojo salir del baño, preguntó:

— ¿Te preocupa volver a ver a Aomine-kun?

Kagami parpadeó por esa cuestión tan directa, pero negó con seguridad.

—No, es cosa del pasado. Pero me sorprende que siendo él… haya aceptado éste papel.

—Tal vez descubras las cosas cuando empiece el rodaje de la película —alentó Himuro, terminando de acomodar las maletas para poder agarrarlas.

—Solo espero que no sea tan complicado trabajar —Kagami frunció el ceño. No le hacía mucha gracia eso, sobre todo, por el carácter que el peliazul siempre había tenido, ya no tanto por las cosas que sucedieron hace tantos años.

—Sea como sea, estoy seguro de que harás un excelente trabajo, Taiga —Himuro le sonrió, acariciándole la nuca.

* * *

 _/Lunes 14 de Abril del 2014/_

El clima tropical de la ciudad de _Manaos, Brasil_ , era fatal. Pero era una suerte que los protagonistas estuvieran acostumbrados a ese tipo de climas tan cálidos por sus trabajos y los viajes que hacían para hacerlos, además de haber nacido en Japón.

Sin embargo, Aomine creía que estaba sintiendo _demasiado_ calor, mientras estaba sentado frente a un remolque de grabaciones, que formaban parte del equipo de producción para la película. Estaba bastante intranquilo y no entendía por qué, además de impaciente, más que de costumbre.  
Él y el resto del equipo se encontraban esperando al otro protagonista, es decir, al chico de cabellos rojos, Kagami Taiga, quién no era así de impuntual—porque hasta eso, Daiki llegó una hora tarde—, pero tuvo un contratiempo con los paparazzi y las fans al estar trasportándose. Así que no era su culpa.

 _¿Por qué me siento así, maldita sea?_ , pensó el chico de piel cobriza con una cara malhumorada. ¿Acaso se iba a sentir apenado por ver a ese tonto pelirrojo luego de no haberle pedido disculpas? Es decir, sabía que en esos años, se portó como un imbécil tras tratar a Taiga como lo trató cuando se le declaró, no obstante, no había razón para estar así ahora, después de todo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso. O al menos, es lo que estaba diciéndose para sentirse normal.  
Y qué bueno era el hecho de que Aomine supiera mantener bajo control sus emociones en expresiones faciales, porque de no ser así, la impresión que se llevó al ver de nuevo a Kagami, hubiese quedado completamente descubierta.

El pelirrojo había bajado del automóvil en compañía de los guardaespaldas propios de la producción, que lo traían luego de rescatarlo de aquella trifulca de fans enamoradas—y porque no añadir también enamorados— que sabían el momento exacto de las grabaciones. Iba vistiendo unos bermudas negros, una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa de mangas cortas, desabotonada, calzando unos converse y llevando puesta una gorra _nike_ , así como unos lentes negros para cubrirse del sol. Y de su cuello, colgaba aquella cadena que el moreno siempre le vio cargar antaño, solo que ésta vez, el anillo era _diferente_ ; no era material simple, ni de imitación… Era de oro y tenía incrustado diamantes pequeños y trasparentes. Aunque esto le dio poca importancia, porque vamos, con el maldito físico tan atractivo de Kagami, le estaba resultando casi imposible apartar su mirada, para desgracia de su orgullo.

Al momento en que Taiga se quitó los lentes tras saludar al director que salió a recibirlo, el ademan que hizo le pareció malditamente sexy al moreno. Sin embargo, éste agitó la cabeza despotricando interiormente, todavía sin entenderse a sí mismo; tal vez estaba actuando así por _culpa_. Sí, seguro era eso, al menos, pensarlo le hizo poder sacudir la cabeza para distraerse y beber su taza de té frío. Posteriormente, se incorporó con un andar desgarbado y provocativo, típico de Aomine para dirigirse al centro del lugar y saludar a los recién llegados, porque empezarían a darles indicaciones a todos, ya que había llegado el momento de grabar la película.  
Fue entonces, cuando también Kagami dirigió su mirada al peliazul.

—Ah, pensé que no llegaría el día en verte a ti ser puntual —le dijo, como saludo. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, se sentía ligeramente incómodo por ésta situación.

—Cierra el pico, no estás en posición para hablar, Baaakagami —sonrió Aomine con prepotencia, ocultando perfectamente la impresión que se llevó porque el pelirrojo fue quién rompió la atmosfera algo tensa—. Por tu culpa las grabaciones se atrasaron.

El equipo de producción seguramente se sintió algo sorprendido al ver la confianza con que se hablaron, aunque fuese obvio que tal vez se conocieran, dado el país de origen de ambos y que eran actores. Pero gracias a que estaban algo apurados por el tiempo, se olvidaron rápido de ese detalle y nadie pudo curiosear como quiso.

Pese a que Kagami también se sorprendió por el modo tan… _normal_ en que el otro le respondió, no pudo devolverle el comentario, pues los maquillistas los jalaron a opuestos lados de donde serían las grabaciones para empezar a "transformarlos". Ellos serían los primeros, pues eran los protagonistas de la próxima película llamada " _El secreto de la Selva_ " que se estrenaría el año entrante y era una nueva versión, justamente de "Tarzán", usando el tema homoerótico.  
Los demás actores del elenco también estaban ahí, por supuesto, pero hoy no perdieron el tiempo en pláticas, ya que hace unos días, habían tenido una entrevista con la prensa para aclarar las dudas.

* * *

— **Acto Uno—**

 _/Martes 22 de Abril del 2014/_

Kagami había quedado vestido como todo un _Tarzán,_ con un taparrabos de tela que simulaba ser la piel de un tigre, tenía extensiones en su cabello para hacerlo lucir más largo, aunque no demasiado. Y también estaba descalzo, además, el maquillaje le daba a sus facciones un toque salvaje, acentuando con su personaje, comprendiéndose al verlo que en efecto, era un chico crecido en la selva, justo como querían; y lo más importante, se veía perfectamente fabuloso. Algo que todos ahí lo notaron y por esa razón lo halagaron completamente. Incluso Aomine, que no dijo nada, pero mientras lo estaban maquillando, en más de una ocasión, sus ojos miraban de refilón al pelirrojo, admirando ese bien formado cuerpo. No obstante, luego puso los orbes en blanco y concentró su mirada en otra cosa; él era heterosexual, no tenía sentido que gastara su impresión en alguien de su mismo género. Ya no era homofóbico, mas era ilógico.  
No podía estar dejando que la "culpa" lo hiciera actuar así.

Por otro lado, Daiki estaba vestido con unos bermudas estilo militar, que tenían tirantes, usaba una camisa color crema, unas botas con otros accesorios típicos de exploradores, pero incluso así, lucía muy elegante. Se notaba que era un hombre de familia rica, orgulloso de su estatus social. Justo lo que debía expresar su personaje; en efecto, parecía como sí esos dos, hubiesen estado hechos para estos papeles.

Y las grabaciones comenzaron, con Aomine y Kagami en diferentes contextos primeramente. Algo que les llevó casi todo el día, y no por errores que cometieran los protagonistas, sino por algún desliz de los otros o porque a veces se detenían para atender a los _animales_ que usarían, para darles alimentos y bebida, del mismo modo que entre los trabajadores.  
Hasta que llegó la parte donde el peliazul ya estaba en la selva, con los otros exploradores, investigando para estudiar más a fondo ciertas especies, porque ahí, Daiki era un prestigioso biólogo. Y en uno de los momentos en que se adentró a la selva, fue el turno del pelirrojo para entrar en acción, justo cuando un tigre—valga la redundancia— pretendía atacar al moreno y de forma gloriosa, Taiga le defendió, con reflejos que serían difíciles para un humano tener. Al menos que hubiera crecido con todas las amenazas que llevaba vivir en una selva.

Dado que Kagami era una persona sumamente profesional en lo que hacía, se olvidó por completo del ambiente incómodo que a veces surgía con Aomine, al hablar como si nada malo hubiese pasado hace ocho años. Y no le costó tanto hacer caso omiso de eso, pues después todo, aquello era algo que ya había logrado _superar_. Así que concentrado en su personaje, el pelirrojo continuó.  
Se acercó a Daiki sin hablar, en una posición típica de primates, cuando el tigre huyó al darse cuenta que la pelea la tenía pérdida. Y los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a los ojos con impresión, mostrando esa aura de enamoramiento que el director quería ver.

No obstante, era la primera vez que Aomine se apegaba de ésta manera a un sentimiento de su personaje y eso que era alguien perfectamente profesional. Pero hasta al mejor cazador se le escapa la liebre.

* * *

— **Acto 2—**

 _/Lunes 5 de Mayo del 2014/_

Luego de las dos semanas que habían tenido todos los actores para descansar—o eso se suponía, dado que tenían muchas cosas de los guiones que seguir aprendiéndose— tras una semana de labor, había llegado el momento de regresar con las grabaciones. Hace unos días, el resto de trabajadores de producción, estuvieron preparando los efectos especiales para la película, porque ya era turno para que el personaje de Kagami hiciera más apariciones con esas acrobacias tan complicadas; por esa razón es que anteriormente, estuvo practicando a fondo karate, para tener más flexibilidad en su cuerpo y condición para ese tipo de enfrentamientos. Tenía un doble, justo como los otros actores, sin embargo, al pelirrojo no le gustaba hacer uso de éste, a menos que de verdad, de verdad lo requiriera el tipo de acto que llevaría a cabo.

En esta parte de la película, que era justamente como un octavo de todo lo que faltaba, el personaje de Taiga había llevado al personaje de Aomine a un enorme árbol para mirar las estrellas, tras otras acciones y contextos que pasaron antes dé.

—Está bien, aquí no te pasará nada —murmuró Kagami, metido en su personaje con una sonrisa, acercándose para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros ajenos—. Puedes sentarte —dicho eso, jaló al moreno para sentarlo en la enorme rama.

— ¡Woah! —Aomine, igualmente interpretando ahora solo su personaje, mostró una expresión enorme de sorpresa y comenzó a reírse— Realmente eres fascinante.

Algo estaba mal cuando dijo aquella oración, sin embargo, el director no dijo nada mientras los veía, porque todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Entonces, ¿por qué el corazón del peliazul se puso así? Sabía muy bien la división que debía tener con su personaje y él mismo, ¿entonces por qué sintió que aquella frase salió de forma más íntima?

— ¡Mira, las estrellas están cayendo! —exclamó Kagami— ¿Quieres que vaya a atraparte una? —cuestionó, estando en posición primate otra vez, acercando mucho su emocionado rostro al moreno, que éste pudo sentir su aliento.

 _Ahora mismo, no eres tú. Deja de distraerte en otras cosas y actúa_ , pensó Aomine estrictamente, regañándose.

—No, tonto —Aomine, siguiendo el guión, le acarició el cabello al otro y se incorporó—. Es una lluvia de estrellas y muy hermosa, ¿verdad? —le sonrió con cierta ternura.

Los ojos de Kagami, le miraron con admiración, porque para su personaje, el del moreno era alguien digno de admirar. Nuevamente, se incorporó y se quedó al lado ajeno unos segundos, para luego, caminar más al frente, sin preocuparse por llegar hasta la punta de la rama, observando fascinado la lluvia de estrellas.

—Eres alguien muy listo… —masculló Kagami y giró a ver al peliazul.

—… —Aomine seguía metido en su papel, sí, y era el momento en que su personaje quedara observando fascinado al papel que interpretaba el pelirrojo, porque el contraste de éste con la lluvia de estrellas, lo hacía lucir hermoso. Y así actúo.

Demasiado convincente para su gusto, porque en verdad, no solo el personaje de Kagami lucía hermoso, sino él mismo.

 _Esto está mal_ , pensó Aomine.

* * *

— **Acto Tres—**

 _/Lunes 2 de Junio del 2014/_

— _Estoy enamorado de ti, Aomine —había dicho Kagami, con la mirada decidida y fiera, pero con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas, justo cuando se había acercado a despedirse del moreno, en la fiesta de graduación que dio el ex líder de la Generación de los Milagros._

—… — _Aomine lo quedó mirando durante un largo minuto, para luego salir del shock de forma fría— Déjate de bromas, idiota, ¿qué acaso estás ebrio? —se mofó, sonriendo, tomándose a broma su comentario._

— _Aomine, yo no…_

— _Ah, Bakagami, deja de jugar, hay varios culos de mujeres allá que quiero cazar, deberías hacer lo mismo._

— _Tsk… ¡No estoy bromeando, estoy hablando en serio, Aomine, te amo! —exclamó Kagami, irritado, por puro impulso, porque ya estaba cansado de estar reprimiendo sus sentimientos, sin considerar que el lugar no era muy apropiado para eso._

 _Un radio de cinco personas alcanzó a oírlo, y entre ellos estaba Himuro y Momoi. Los otros no importaron mucho, pero Taiga ignoró a todos y jaló a Daiki del cuello de la camisa para plantarle un beso en los labios, para que lo tomara en serio._

 _Y entonces, la reacción reacia del moreno, se hizo presente; porque empujó al pelirrojo y le dio un puñetazo con tremenda fuerza, en la cara._

— _¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO KAGAMI?! —gritó Aomine sin delicadeza, ahora sí, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta, pese a la música— ¡¿ES QUE ERES UN PUTO_ ENFERMO _O QUÉ?!_

 _Taiga cayó al suelo, porque no encontró las fuerzas en sus piernas tras ese rechazo tan cruel por parte del peliazul. Esto era humillante, sí. Tal vez, debería dejar de ser tan impulsivo._

— _Tenías razón… Era una simple broma… —susurró Kagami, incorporándose lentamente, sin alzar la mirada._

— _¡Broma y una mierda! ¡Eres un puto maricón! —acusó Aomine— ¿Qué acaso todas las palizas que te di al jugar no te terminaron de convertir en hombre? —se burló algo asqueado._

 _Tal vez su reacción tan bruta se debía al alcohol en su sistema, aumentando más su nivel de homofobia._

 _Kagami era fuerte, era rudo, se defendía cuando lo herían. Pero ahora mismo, había quedado completamente expuesto ante todos, y su sexualidad era algo delicado todavía para él, por lo que ésta vez, la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, le ganó._

— _Ha sido una buena fiesta, me voy a casa —alzó su mirada, seria, sin ver al peliazul, más que a su amigo peliceleste y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a ocultar su mirada._

— _¡Pues haces bien! No se requiere de un marica en éste… —había empezado a decir Aomine, pero al sentir la mirada asesina de alguien, se calló._

— _Aomine-kun, ésta de sobre que te lo diga, pero vas a arrepentirte de lo que hoy le has hecho a Taiga —ese era Himuro, que pese a la diferencia de alturas, enfrentó al moreno, mirándolo con sus orbes repletos de puñaladas._

 _No dijo más, y salió corriendo tras Kagami._

* * *

Entonces, Aomine se despertó agitado y completamente sudado, sintiendo una extraña dolencia en su pecho. ¿Por qué justamente ahora tenía que soñar ese recuerdo?, ¿Por qué después de mucho tiempo, los sentimientos de pena y culpa lo estaban atacando así por haber tratado de esa forma a Kagami? Y es que anteriormente, siempre se mantuvo a la defensiva cuando recordaba eso o alguien le mencionaba lo sucedido, porque desde aquel entonces, reprimió esos sentimientos de pesar. Sentimientos que eran normal sintiera, ya que después de todo, el chico pelirrojo también era su amigo—alguien que lo sacó de la oscuridad de igual manera— y aun así, había actuado como un completo imbécil. Lo sabía.

Y tenía la enorme necesidad de disculparse y de hacerlo algo más, que aún no comprendía, pero que lo estaba torturando por dentro.

* * *

— **Acto Cuatro—**

 _/Martes 24 de Junio del 2014/_

Era la primera vez que Aomine estaba malditamente nervioso y aunque se estaba regañando a sí mismo por esto, estaba siendo la única ocasión en que su faceta fría que era capaz de mantener controlada sus emociones, no surtía efecto en él de la manera en que quería y necesitaba. ¿Por qué estaba así? Fácil. Había llegado el momento, luego de tantas escenas de drama y acción con Kagami, de grabar la escena _erótica_ , dada la clasificación de la película, aunque tampoco es que fuese a ser algo demasiado explícito, sino lo normal a cómo si estuviera grabando una escena de sexo heterosexual. Además, ya sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó éste papel, ¡pero igual no era motivo para estar sintiéndose como un primerizo en éste trabajo!  
Y no es que se mostrara reacio a querer grabar esto, después de todo, era su trabajo, sin embargo, algo estaba yendo muy mal, muy mal y no entendía que era. No solo se debía que a él le tocaría hacer el papel de _pasivo_ en el acto sexual.

Ahora mismo, estaban en la cabaña que se encontraba arriba de un enorme árbol, que era el hogar del personaje de Kagami; todos guardaban silencio, observando. Al principio, para el pelirrojo también había resultado algo incómodo ésta parte de la película, ya que era tan irónico, pero igualmente sabía en lo que se metió, mas no era un trabajo que iba a rechazar por dos simples razones: el pasado ya estaba superado y la oferta era excelente. Y no es como si el dinero siempre fuera interés del pelirrojo, no obstante, su pago le iba a servir para algo sumamente importante.  
Así que luego de meditación para terminar de meterse al personaje, ahí estaba en éste momento, acostado en un petate, con Aomine.

Los dos se besaron. No era el primero ósculo que se daban en la película, pero luego del sueño que el peliazul tuvo, esto parecía tan complicado, y eso que también hizo hasta lo imposible para separar completamente su persona de su personaje, o definitivamente, no saldría nada bueno de esto.  
Pero cuando Kagami—o mejor dicho, su papel— empezó a tomar el control de la situación al colocarse entre las piernas de Daiki, parte de su ser se escapó para combinarse con su personaje y el gemido que se suponía iba a ser actuado, salió completamente natural.  
Algo que sorprendió al director, mas no se quejó, porque la escena estaba saliendo excelente, tratándose de Aomine Daiki, era imposible que él terminara mezclando sus sentimientos con su personaje, conociendo lo perfeccionista que era.

La ropa había salido volando, al menos la del moreno, porque Taiga solo lucía su taparrabo. En esta ocasión, Aomine estaba sentado sobre la pelvis del pelirrojo, mientras éste le besaba el pecho y movía su mano en el suelo; pues la cámara solo capturaría de la cintura para arriba y el gesto de la mano de Kagami, parecería como si estuviera masturbando al chico de piel cobriza.

—T-tengo crema que podría servir para esto… —jadeó Aomine, ahora mismo le estaba importando una mierda si sus emociones ya no solo eran las que su personaje debería sentir. En verdad que era la primera vez que le estaba pasando esto.

El personaje de Kagami solo empujó al peliazul contra el suelo de madera, mirándolo de forma apasionada y deslizó sus belfos desde su cuello, besándole los labios para ir bajando poco a poco, llegando al vientre ajeno. La cámara ahora se dirigió a la cara de Aomine, quién hizo un gesto placentero, dando a entender que el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo sexo oral, posteriormente, la cámara capturó el momento donde las manos del moreno enredaban sus dedos en el cabello de Taiga, jalándolo y moviéndole la cabeza.

Los dos actores volvieron a besarse y entonces, gimieron ante la simulada penetración; tenían una ropa interior del mismo color que su piel—algo difícil, pero no imposible—, para que al momento en que la cámara capturara el momento de unión de ambos chicos, fuera plenamente realista.  
Kagami sujetó de las muñecas a Aomine y entrelazó sus dedos con los impropios, mientras embestía contra ese cuerpo moreno, como si fuera un delicioso chocolate y le mordió el cuello. Luego las manos de Daiki se soltaron y empezó a rasguñarle la espalda; sus frentes chocaron y se quedaron mirando, jadeando con sus respiraciones agitadas, gruñendo por el "placer".

—Agh… Te amo… Dios, te amo —musitó el personaje de Aomine (más natural de lo que creyó) al abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza, llegando al "orgasmo" ambos, con sus gruñidos.

Taiga solo le miró, sujetándole de las mejillas y le besó.

Y Aomine sintió un vacío en su estómago. Joder, se suponía que estaba actuando para que se viera que su personaje sentía eso, no _sentirlo_ de verdad.  
Una terrible desesperación le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se aferró al cuello de Kagami, para besarlo con más fuerza. Qué bueno que eso era parte de la actuación de su personaje o hubiese quedado en evidencia.

* * *

— **Acto Cinco—**

 _/Viernes 19 de Septiembre del 2014/_

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que las grabaciones comenzaron, desde que ese caos en el pecho de Aomine comenzó y hasta ahora, seguía sin seguir comprendiéndolo. Pero algo era seguro, y eso era que no quería perder el contacto con Kagami, incluso aunque ahora el rodaje estaba por finalizar, solo hacía falta la escena romántica por parte de los protagonistas, justo lo que estaban por hacer. Y extrañamente, el peliazul estaba reacio a hacer esto, pero obviamente lo haría.

El avión estaba en medio del terreno con menos vegetación, donde solo había pasto y otras clases de plantas. Más atrás, estaba un río que a unos metros después, terminaba en una cascada.  
Y el primo del personaje de Aomine estaba frente a las escaleras para subir a dichoso transporte, esperando al moreno, mientras éste estaba en medio, luego de haber caminado unos pasos tras despedirse del personaje de Kagami, que lo veía con seriedad.

—No puedo irme —dijo Aomine y miró al primo de su personaje—. Lo siento, no puedo.

El actor que interpretaba ese papel, sonrió y dijo, riendo divertido:

—Ya lo sabía.

— ¡Encárgate de todo, anteriormente firme unos papeles que te darán la ayuda para eso! —gritó Aomine, con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, ante un confundido pelirrojo (o bien, su personaje).

Y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Pero… ¿y tú vida civilizada allá? —masculló Kagami, concentrado en su personaje, correspondiendo al abrazo— Ese es tu mundo.

Las manos morenas de Aomine, le acariciaron el rostro.

—Te equivocas —susurró, rozando su nariz con la ajena y sonrió, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Mi mundo es dónde tú estés.

Y se besaron, se besaron con mucha intensidad, mientras que el avión se elevaba más y más.

Tal vez estarían actuando, pero si los besos que Aomine y Kagami se estaban dando—según el guion de la película— fueran un elemento, serían el fuego y éste sería capaz de incendiar toda la selva de Brasil.

* * *

— **Acto Seis—**

— ¡Corte! —exclamó el director, incorporándose prácticamente en un salto, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, aplaudiendo, seguido de todos los trabajadores de ahí— ¡Ha quedado listo! ¡Felicidades muchachos! —felicitó a todos en general.

—Es increíble que en todos los días de grabaciones, hayas llegado siempre tarde, Ahomine —molestó Kagami con una sonrisa, dándole un codazo al otro.

—Lo dice quién cada que salíamos a comer con los demás, siempre causaba un caos con la gente al dejarnos en evidencia —acusó Aomine—. Sigues siendo un Bakagami, ya me lo esperaba.

—Tsk, guarda silencio idiota —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada—. De qué te quejas, si te ponías como estatua para que todos llegaran a ti.

—Es inevitable, después de todo, soy genial —Aomine le sonrió jocoso y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros al ajeno.

—Fanfarrón —Kagami negó y sonrió. Dejó que el brazo ajeno estuviera ahí un rato y le palmeó la mano—. Fue bueno verte otra vez, me alegra ver que te ha ido bien —añadió con sinceridad, que tomó al otro con la guardia baja.

 _Kagami…_ , pensó Aomine.

—Siempre es bueno verme —rio con vanidad y luego empujó la cabeza impropia para molestarlo un poco, recibiendo refunfuños del otro—. Si sigues así, algún día serás tan popular como yo.

— ¡Estúpido fanfarrón! —gruñó Kagami, pero lejos de mostrarse molesto, sonrió orgulloso— Yo ya soy popular, no soy ningún narcisista como otros.

Era extraño, pero hasta ahora, parecía que en el ambiente donde estaban ellos, no existiera nada más, ¿o quizá es que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos por el aura que emanaban?

—Y el arrogante soy yo —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y resopló—. No has cambiado en nada, Bakagami.

—Pues tú sí —Kagami palmeó su hombro como gesto amistoso y luego fue llamado por el set de vestuario y maquillaje.

Aomine sonrió ligeramente por ello y le miró irse.

* * *

— **Acto Ocho—**

 _/Domingo 21 de Septiembre del 2014/_

La recepción del hotel donde toda la producción para la película _"El secreto de la Selva"_ estaba llena, llevándose a cabo ahí, una fiesta de despedida por todos los del elenco y otros invitados.  
Pero por ahora, los actores que participaron en la película, estaban reunidos para tomarse fotos con algo de vino en sus copas, conversando sobre las experiencias y cómo les pareció éste trabajo, así como el desempeño de los demás, de forma constructiva, claro está.

Sin embargo, Kagami se había separado de ellos para irse a parar cerca de uno de los pilares, respondiendo un mensaje de texto, haciendo una expresión de nostalgia por ello, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho por ahora. Iba a marcar el número del remitente del mensaje de texto para hablar un rato con _él_ , cuando la figura de Aomine se hizo presente.

—Seguro alguien te tomará en cuenta, así que no pongas esa cara, Bakagami —le molestó sin mala intención.

—Ahá, sí claro, Ahomine —Kagami le sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco—, pensé que te estabas ligando a la tipa del set de vestimenta —añadió desdeñoso.

—Nah, no es mi tipo, idiota.

—Oh, cierto, a ti te gustan tetonas.

—Igual que siempre, Bakagami.

Los dos se soltaron a reír ligeramente y Aomine suspiró, ocultando su mirada en la sombra de su cabello, preparándose para lo que iba a decir, porque ahora mismo que tenía ésta oportunidad, no podía dejarla pasar—como lo hizo hace tantos años— así cómo así o en verdad, sentía que no se lo perdonaría. Aunque estuviera tan nervioso, no solo porque su orgullo iba a ser retirado un poco, sino porque justamente ahora, el pelirrojo estaba terriblemente atractivo con ese smoking. Y que el mismo moreno estuviera notando eso, era demasiado hasta para él mismo.

— ¿Sabes, Kagami…? —masculló, con un tono de voz que hizo al pelirrojo observarle— No todo sigue igual que siempre.

—Lo sé, yo mismo te lo dije hace unos días —Kagami alzó las cejas, sintiéndose ligeramente ansioso y luego miró hacía al frente, sonriendo cortamente—. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que tú aceptarás hacer una película como esta —habló, con un tono algo orgulloso.

—Pues ya vez, si antes era genial, me convertí en alguien mejor —repuso Aomine con un tinte prepotente, no obstante, agregó: —Pero no me refería a eso.

Cuando los ojos azules del moreno hicieron contacto con los orbes rojizos del chico de tez bronceada, ambos entendieron a lo que se referían.

—Aomine, tú… —Kagami le miró, sorprendido y su corazón se estrujó.

—Sé que ese día fui un completo imbécil —Aomine sonrió con amargura y chistó.

—Bueno, eso está en el pasado, no tiene importancia —contestó Kagami, sintiéndose acelerado, porque puede que todavía fuera alguien despistado, pero estaba notando que el peliazul estaba mostrándole algo que probablemente nunca haría con otros.

—… La tiene, eras mi mejor amigo —masculló Aomine con algo de agresión.

Ahora Taiga suspiró.

—Aomine, no es necesario que te disculpes ahora, idiota —resopló y luego le observó con una sonrisa—. Sí yo te guardara algún tipo de rencor, no hubiese aceptado trabajar contigo.

—Vaya, qué noble eres, Bakagami —Aomine le miró de reojo, aparentando molestia, pero la verdad es que tras escuchar eso, se sintió completamente aliviado.

—Si quieres hasta nos podemos abrazar como reconciliación —bromeó Kagami enarcando una ceja.

—… —Aomine le miró con irritación, pero para sorpresa de ambos, éste desvió la mirada unos segundos y luego regresó a verle atento— Anda, te doy ese privilegio.

Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo se ruborizó ligeramente, jamás esperó esa reacción, por el amor de todo lo poderoso. De verdad que ese cambio de actitud por parte de Daiki, seguía sorprendiéndole en demasía. _Sí tan solo así hubiera sido antes_ , pensó el chico de tez bronceada con un tinte nostálgico en su corazón.

—Idiota —le insultó, sin embargo, Kagami sonrió y por supuesto, se acercó a darle ese abrazo con fuerza—. Me alegra ver que eres mejor persona ahora.

Al momento en que el cuerpo del chico de piel bronceada atrapó el suyo, Aomine sintió que podría morirse ahí de la felicidad, joder. Ya no podía con esto, ya no… Su corazón aceleró el ritmo de forma inigualable, una que nunca en su vida olvidaría, pues los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo le levantaron de golpe y sintió, que ese era el lugar donde pertenecía.  
Sin embargo, lo que Kagami estaba sintiendo, era completamente diferente. Porque cuando le abrazó, sintió que esa parte de su corazón que faltaba por cerrar completamente, quedó guardada al fin. Ese primer amor ahora de verdad quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo en su ser, pues quedaría como un simple amor inmaculado. Uno platónico que antaño le hizo sufrir, y que nunca pudo ser. Mas ahora mismo podía decir que todo había valido la pena.  
Y es que está reconciliación para los dos, desató muchas cosas buenas en su interior, aunque con un camino diferente, lastimosamente.

 _Joder, ¿por qué mierda estoy sintiendo que no quiero soltarte, Kagami?_ , pensó Aomine, inclinándose ligeramente para oler el aroma fuerte del cabello rojo impropio y sintió un tremendo nudo en la garganta. No quería dejarlo ir, además, comenzó a sentir como cosas que extrañas empezaban a formarse en sus cuerdas bucales, queriendo salir para expresarse de una manera por demás atípica, algo que no era muy casual entre dos hombres. _Yo soy heterosexual, no tengo porque estar sintiéndome así, mierda… ¡Debo huir de esto ahora!_

Y el abrazo se rompió, de forma algo tosca, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso.

—Eh… yo debo irme, Kagami, tengo chicas que ligar —dijo Aomine como si fuera obvio, galante.

—Ja, anda, ve con tus tetas —Kagami alzó la mano para despedirlo—. También tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos vemos —le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se dio la vuelta para irse primero. ¿Era su imaginación o había notado algo diferente en la mirada ajena? Como si le hubiese pedido ayuda… Pero todo pasó tan rápido, que creyó había sido su imaginación.

Por alguna razón, Aomine quiso detener al pelirrojo. Quiso que Taiga no se fuera y que le convenciera para quedarse un rato más con él.

En verdad que todo esto era tan desesperante. Y es que para alguien con una aparente sexualidad definida, que no había podido soltar sus sentimientos reprimidos anteriormente, porque algo más faltaba, no era fácil aceptar tan rápido éste tipo de sensaciones.

* * *

— **Acto Nueve—**

 _/Sábado 14 de Febrero del 2015/_

Por fin había llegado el día en que la película se estrenaría en los cines de _Hollywood_ , por la misma fama de la producción y los protagonistas, además, era una cinta muy esperada por toda la sociedad, no solo LGTB, sino para aquellos heterosexuales de mente abierta y amantes del _Boys Love_ , por supuesto. Muchos tenían excelentes expectativas.

La limusina grande y blanca en donde Aomine Daiki venía, se estacionó justo frente a la alfombra roja, escuchándose los gritos de las fanáticas ante su llegada, porque ese tipo de auto era el que siempre usaba el actor, quienes lo admiraban lo sabían. Él bajó, vistiendo un traje negro elegante y carísimo, del mismo modo sus zapatos y la camisa azul que llevaba y que combinaba con sus ojos y cabello; miró al público efusivo y sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo, enloqueciéndolos a todos a la vez que los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban la escena.  
Y otra vez, el grito de las mujeres resonó más fuerte y hasta cuando los ojos del chico de piel cobriza buscaron con desesperación a cierto pelirrojo, fue cuando entendió el porqué de ese grito _fangirl_ y su corazón cayó al vacío.

— ¡Ustedes son la mejor pareja, Dios mío, son tan hermosos juntos! —gritaban varias chicas ahí presentes ante la pareja homosexual de dos chicos en particular.

Ahí estaba Kagami, en efecto, vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa blanca, llevando el cabello rojo peinado hacía atrás y con una hermosa sonrisa de amor, porque no estaba solo.  
A su lado estaba Himuro, quien fue conocido como el "hermano" del chico pelirrojo en la preparatoria; iba vistiendo un traje blanco, con una camisa negra con su mismo corte de cabello de siempre, pero el mechón que siempre le cubría su ojo, estaba peinado ligeramente hacía atrás y por eso, ambos orbes se veían. Y ellos, estaban juntos.

Aomine lo supo cuando miró como el ojirojo tenía abrazado de la cintura al pelinegro y no solo eso; ambos tenían los mismos anillos, pero no colgados en sus cuellos, sino descansaban en sus dedos anulares, como un golpe en la cara para él. Porque esos anillos, eran de matrimonio.  
Ahora comprendía porque cada que terminaban de grabar, Taiga siempre iba rápidamente con el director para pedirle el anillo que le daba a guardar y salía del set para hacer llamadas. Todo tenía sentido en éste momento, porque a veces el pelirrojo suspiraba de la nada en alguna ocasión.

— ¡Beso, beso! —gritaron las mismas fans.

Kagami sonrió con cierta timidez, mas no sé negó, pues se dio la vuelta para agarrar del rostro al chico de cabello negro, de forma tan sentimental, que el peliazul tuvo que desviar la mirada o en verdad, no podría seguir manteniendo la fachada de qué esto no le estaba importando.  
Y el grito de todos resonó. Causando que por mera curiosidad, Aomine mirara de reojo al par de chicos, algo de lo que se arrepintió completamente, porque en serio, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto _dolor_ como ahora mismo, joder. Pues Taiga estaba devorándose con tanto fervor los labios de Tatsuya, de un modo que debería ser completamente ilegal e irradiaban un magnetismo único, como si fueran el _yin y el yang_ , porque bastaba con solo verlos, para saber que ellos deberían estar juntos.  
Y ninguno de los besos que el pelirrojo seguramente dio en toda su carrera de actor, le harían justicia a eso, ni siquiera los que les dio al moreno. Éste lo sabía y eso no le ayudó en nada.

Daiki tuvo que fingir todas las sonrisas que debía mostrar al público para no levantar sospecha alguna de su corazón roto ante lo que acababa de presenciar, mientras que la prensa que se encargaba de tomarles fotografías a todo el elenco presente; juntos, separados, en parejas y con sus respectivos acompañantes que venían como invitados, lógicamente.  
Y entre todo ese escándalo de emoción por muchos, Aomine se enteró al escuchar a las fans hablar de la pareja, que justamente en las fechas donde él estuvo internado para superar sus vicios, fue cuando el romance de Himuro y Kagami rondaba por todo el mundo, dada la fama e impacto de esto. Asimismo, su casamiento hace tres años.

Eso explicaba del porque el chico de piel cobriza, no se enteró. Y como cierta culpa permanecía en su sistema, no estaba dispuesto a hurgar en la vida de Kagami después de haber salido, inconscientemente, sentía que no tenía ese derecho, pese a que en alguna ocasión, Kise se mostró deseoso de contarle como estaba el pelirojo, dado que éste seguía en contacto con el anterior mencionado.

No sabía si arrepentirse o no. Y aunque trataba no ver a la pareja, le resultaba casi imposible, porque el jodido de Himuro era bastante intenso en sus acciones alrededor de Kagami—aunque solo fueran sencillos gestos— y aunque éste parecía avergonzarse en algunos momentos, correspondía.

Y dolía, por la mierda que dolía. ¿Para esto había aceptado su cambio de sexualidad?

* * *

— **Acto Diez—**

Todo el elenco ahora mismo estaba sentado frente a la gran pantalla del cine, observando la película que se estrenaría en todo el mundo a partir de la otra semana. Todos ocuparon alrededor de tres filas en la enorme sala, pues sí que eran bastantes y se olía la euforia en el ambiente.  
Para mala suerte de Aomine, le tocó sentarse una fila atrás de la donde estaban sentados Kagami y Himuro, tomados de la mano y compartiendo uno que otro beso tan lleno de sentimentalismo, golpeando todavía más, los pedazos del corazón del moreno. ¿Así como podría evitar mirarlos? Esto estaba siendo una enorme injusticia. Y en algún momento, sentía que perdería el control de todas sus emociones y no podría seguir con esto, es más, ¿cómo es que había aguantado tanto? Pues ver las escenas de la película con el pelirrojo, interpretando a una pareja enamorada, sabiendo que era una mentira, era como si estuvieran echándole limón a la enorme herida en su pecho.  
Sin embargo, el peliazul se estaba equivocando si creía que de verdad sus gestos no demostraban la forma en que se sentía. Tal vez no de manera tan obvia, pero Kagami conocía esas expresiones, porque era así como se comportaba antaño al estar cerca del otro chico; y sabía bien lo que eso significaba. Conocía bien aquello, del mismo modo en que también sabía que esto estaba sucediendo _demasiado_ tarde y no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarle el sufrir al moreno. Nada.

Entonces, en una de esas ocasiones en las que Aomine miraba de reojo a Kagami, del mismo modo en que el segundo miraba al primero, sus miradas coincidieron y ninguno era capaz de desviarla.  
Hasta que Himuro se inclinó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, susurrándole algo que, gracias a Dios, el peliazul no escuchó. Fue cuando la atención de Taiga, gustosa se regresó a Tatsuya y le besó la frente, sonriendo tiernamente.

 _Es suficiente_ , pensó Aomine y se incorporó de su asiento, a tiempo de que pasaran la escena del sexo. Tampoco era tan masoquista y seguramente eso no podría soportarlo.

Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo le vieron y murmuraron algo para detenerlo, pero Daiki simplemente los ignoró y salió de ahí, arrastrando lo poco que quedaba de su corazón. Porque sentía que se lo habían arrancado del pecho, sin embargo, por más que pensara las cosas, él no podía encontrar a ningún culpable más que a sí mismo.  
Porque él lo único que hizo fue tratar de _enfermo_ a aquella persona que lo amó de verdad y ahora, estaba pagando el precio.

Y mientras caminaba rumbo al baño, sus labios estaban fruncidos, porque tampoco se desmoronaría a llorar por esto, por más mierda que se estuviera sintiendo, por más perdido en el mundo que se sintiera. Aunque sus pulmones le estuvieran quitando el oxígeno y no supiera que hacer con este sufrimiento de amar a alguien realmente imposible. Se sentía patético, como esas fans que amaban a los artistas que jamás conocerían ni alcanzarían. Era tan injusto sentir lo que sentía, por alguien que no pasaría de un amor platónico, que no era tan simple como muchos lo creerían.  
Además, no había peor sufrimiento que ver a la persona que amas feliz con alguien más, sabiendo que se tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo podido hacer.

Al llegar al baño, Aomine se quedó mirando en el espejo, maldiciendo y agarrándose el pecho, como queriendo quitarse esa parte de su anatomía que le dolía y se encargaba de esparcir toda esa agonía al resto de su cuerpo, como si un millón de abejas se juntaran par picarle. " _Aomine-kun, ésta de sobre que te lo diga, pero vas a arrepentirte de lo que hoy le has hecho a Taiga"_ , como si fueran un presagio, otra vez, esas palabras que Himuro le dijo hace tantos años, resonaron en su mente.

—Hah… Maldita sea… —apretó los labios y se agachó para empezar a lavarse la cara, sin importarle quitarse el poco maquillaje que se ponía por simple mercadotecnia, para sentir únicamente las _gotas_ de agua que caían por sus mejillas al estarse higienizando el rostro.

* * *

— **Acto Once—**

— ¿Está todo bien, Taiga? —preguntó Himuro, notando como los ojos del pelirrojo veían hacía atrás con gesto preocupado.

—Sí, es que creía oír algo —mintió Kagami, porque no era el lugar adecuado para decir la verdad, no porque no se la fuera a contar al pelinegro—. No es nada, Tatsuya —y se inclinó para besarlo.

Himuro lo entendió al vuelo, porque para él, no era sorpresa que otra persona terminara gustando de su ahora esposo, en especial, aquel chico de cabello azul que para nada le agradaba, porque él era más perceptivo que Kagami y sabía bien, lo reprimido que era antes Aomine y lo que podía suceder ahora que volverían a verse. Sin embargo, también sabía y confiaba en el amor que existía entre él y el pelirrojo, por más celoso que llegara a sentirse; sobre todo, porque conocía la superación de éste último.

—Todo estará bien, Taiga —Himuro le sonrió y apretó la mano ajena, cariñosamente, entrelazando ambos los dedos.

Kagami suspiró y asintió, concentrando su atención a la película y suspiró. Ahora sabía bien, que la intensidad en ésta actuación que hizo para la cinta, no había sido cosa de su imaginación.

Y luego de media hora, Aomine regresó, como si nada y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

—Ba-ka-ga-mi —dijo éste, sin necesidad de usar la voz, simplemente moviendo los labios—. Más te vale ser feliz.

El aludido chico se sorprendió por eso, pero se sintió bien y asintió.

—Espero lo mismo de ti, Aho-mi-ne —respondió Kagami.

* * *

— **Acto Doce—**

—Te amo tanto, Tatsuya —susurró Kagami, pegando sus labios a la oreja de su esposo, sonriendo.

—Déjame demostrarte mi amor hoy en la habitación —le contestó Himuro, divertido, delineándole los labios ajenos y sonrió, dándole un corto beso.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, derramando miel, riendo bajito y cómplices.

Aomine suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, dándoles un último vistazo del que les daría en toda su vida a partir de ahora, porque no le iba hacerla de masoquista. Sí, le dolía y no podía hacer nada con ese sentimiento destructivo, porque estaba seguro, no amaría a nadie igual aunque llegara a superar éste. Era triste que, especialmente hasta hoy, terminara dándose cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorado de Kagami, locamente enamorado.

Pero a partir de hoy, ese pelirrojo idiota sería su _sueño salvaje_. Ese sueño prohibido que jamás alcanzaría.

* * *

 ** _No sé ustedes, pero yo casi lloro al escribir ésta historia x'D. Algo masoquista de mi parte, pero, ajajaja, es que tengo un amor por el KagaHimu y tenía que hacerlo, aunque mi amor por el AoKaga tuviera un desangre(?). ¡No me arrepiento de nada! :'v. Perdón si les hice llorar(?)._**

 ** _Cofcof, el link de la canción, está en el inicio. ¡Amo a Taylor Swift, joder! Esa mujer me inspira de muchas maneras x'D._**  
 ** _Ah, también que no sé si es así como se hace el rodaje de una película :v, es solo mi imaginación y lo que vi del vídeo de la canción, jajaja._**

 ** _En fin, ¡me encantaría recibir sus comentarios! A ver qué impacto les causo ésta historia, asdljksdalalas ;u; E igualmente, si notaron los errores de dedo, incoherencias y errores de ortografía, no me molestaría que me los dijeran, para así mañana poder editar el capítulo, jajaja—re floja, perdónenla._**

 ** _Bueno, eso ha sido todo uwu. ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
